


Reunion Kiss

by Blossomdriver



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: Tenno must have been lost in her thoughts for too long. Not noticing the sudden hush of the table around her. She blinks and stares at the guardian’s“What?” she prompts.
Relationships: Female Awoken Hunter/Female Exo Titan, Female Guardian/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Reunion Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> ya'll want some lesbian ocs? here ya go
> 
> i also wrote this because ive barely wrote any f/f fics

Tenno finds herself in a bar not too far from her apartment. Needing something to keep her mind occupied with something more positive. The last 6 weeks have left her nothing but a ball of nerves and she hopes that a few drinks with some close friends would help ease the tension rooting itself deep within her subconscious. 

The Awoken sighs again as she downs the rest of her drink. Alcohol could only help so much and she appreciates her friends who were willing to take time away from important guardian duties to keep her company. 

However, the entire time Tenno couldn’t help but miss Mai even more. There should be a spot right next to her with a warm familiar light of her girlfriend and the ache in her chest sunk deeper.

Tenno must have been lost in her thoughts for too long. Not noticing the sudden hush of the table around her. It wasn’t until she felt someone gently tapping her shoulder that she was knocked out of her train of thought. Head snapping back to the moment, looking at the other Guardians in confusion. 

“What?” she prompts. 

“Look behind you.” A Titan tells her- metallic jaw slanted in a way to form a grin. So the Hunter does just that. Twisting her body in the look over the back of the bar seat and in the front of the bar talking with a tired-looking Warlock was.

“Mai!” Tenno calls a little too loudly - everyone in the bar turns to look at her as if she just screamed fire. Standing up abruptly and running for the guardian in question. 

Mai-10 has only a split second to realize this and is quick to catch Tenno practically leaping into her arms. The Titan catches her with no issue, the two women laugh as everyone else in the bar now watches them. However, the guardians didn’t mind it at all. Lost in their own little moment.

Placing Tenno back on the ground - neither of their hands leaving from the other. Seeing it as an anchor point to keep them both steady. 

“I’ve missed you,” Tenno spoke first, jaw shifts in a smile as red bio-lights spilled from her mouth. Feeling warmth spread through her frame at the thought of being missed this month. 

“How would you know I’d be here?” The Hunter asked, eventually slipping her hands from the Titan’s forearms and slipping them in between the other’s fingers. “When I couldn't find you at home, this was my second option to where you'd be,” Mai answered. Tenno can’t help but laugh at that statement. 

Most, if not everyone's attention had moved away from the pair. Leaving them back into their own little world. Tenno’s eyes snap from her girlfriend, twisting her head to look at her group of friends. Seeing all of them motioning them both to go, it was okay for them to leave. They understand how much Tenno has missed Mai.

The Hunter will remember the next time she sees them, to pay them back for being so generous. 

Tenno, who was still holding onto Mai’s hand, leads them out of the bar without a single word. The Awoken body was singing over the fact that Mai was back home from her mission, and safe. That’s all she can ask for.

The titan and hunter walk in a comfortable silence down the road, not needing to say anything to one another. Allowing the cool summer night air to speak for them. 

As they were about to turn down the street where their apartment sat. Mai stops and Tenno follows. Her body jerked at the surprise halt.

“Mai?” Tenno questioned but it was quickly replied with a kiss. Metal on flesh and while the Awoken was startled by how abrupt it was, she reciprocated the action. Lacing her arms over Mai’s shoulder, the corners of her lips twisting upwards in a smile.

When they broke apart. Tenno looked at Mai, really looked at her.

She truly was beautiful and Tenno smiled even wider.

“You don’t know how much I’ve missed you,” Mai confessed, breaking the silence at last

“If my heart ached as much as yours did, I think I do,” Tenno replied.

“I’m glad you’re home.”

“I’m glad to _be_ home.” 


End file.
